Miss Independent
by sasha22797
Summary: Zoro just couldn't see why he was so infatuated with the navigator, but a chat with Franky is going to change that. Short songfic based on "Miss Independent" by Ne-yo. ZoNa/Frobin


**Disclaimer - I do not own One Piece.**

_**Inspired** by the song "Miss Independent" by Ne-Yo._

"I don't know," Zoro hesitated. He didn't know why he was having this conversation with Franky. Heck, he didn't even like the topic one bit.

"But you can't deny it anymore, swordsman-bro! You've been staring at her too much!" The older man clicked his tongue impatiently, watching Zoro eyeing their navigator from a distance.

"I don't know," Zoro sighed again. He _really_ don't like talking about his emotions. "There's seriously something about the way she move and don't even know what it is. But for some reason, I just couldn't look away."

Franky looked in the direction the swordsman was staring and caught the eyes of a certain archaeologist who was standing next to Nami. She gave him a small smile and looked away. Tilting his head slightly, he said, "I understand, swords-bro, because she's the kind of woman who wants you but don't need you. It's a very interesting _something_ isn't it?"

Zoro glanced sideways at his company who now had a lovesick smile on his face. He wasn't even sure that this is only about Nami anymore. He sighed, "Maybe it's because everything she does she do it like she's the queen. It's kind of irritating, infuriating even. But she really-"

"Really made you want to get involved," Franky cut him off, grinning, "That's the kind of girl I need.*"

"She's different and that's**-**," Zoro shook his head.

"That's why I love her*," Franky admitted. Yep. Not about Nami anymore. Just then, Robin appeared in the corner and looked his way. Taking the chance, he gave her a goofy grin and said loudly, "Young Miss, won't you come around tonight*?"

The dark haired woman regarded him with a giggle and a winked before walking away, leaving the lovestruck cyborg gazing after her slender figure.

"She's different," Franky gave a hearty laugh.

"That's why you love her*," the swordsman rolled his eyes. From where he was, Zoro could see Nami going through her notes with a pencil behind her ear and her orange locks tied up in a messy bun.

He bit his lip in exasperation, "I don't know why it's so irritating that she can do everything on her own and that I'm proud of her, but I want her to need me too. This is seriously getting out of control."

Franky snickered and rolled his eyes. Zoro is being stubborn and not admitting what is already obvious, so he decided to spell it out for him, "Cause she does her own thing like she's the boss. All the bills and all her things she paid and bought by herself. She's definitely made for the best of the best, and anything less she's gonna kick 'em to the curb. And that's challenging, and you love challenges. That's what makes her the girl that's on _your_ mind," he emphasized.

"She's different" Zoro sighed in defeat as the woman he was watching stood and made her way towards the library.

"And.. that's why you love her," Franky ended for him.

Swallowing his pride, he stood up and walked up to her with a pounding heart and gritted his teeth, "Won't you come around tonight?" He was stealing Franky's line and is very aware of it. But for now, he didn't care.

Nami blinked. Zoro could feel heat creeping up his neck and his heart kicking his ribs. He swallowed, but refused to take his eyes off hers.

To his surprise, Nami giggled, a small blush forming on her cheekbones. She gave him the most stunning (yet cocky) smirk she could muster and placed a hand on her hip.

"Sure, why not?"

For a moment, Zoro thought he would die of pleasant embarrassment. He covered his face in his hand to cover the inevitable blush. Even more astonishingly, Nami then stood on her toes and landed a peck on his cheek. But before he could see her face, she turned around to walk away, obviously trying to hide her own blush and keep her pride.

"Why not go ahead and confess?" Franky suddenly interrupted with a grin on his face. Embarrassed, Nami stuck out her tongue at him and quickly fled into the library.

"Miss Independent,"Zoro whispered to nobody in particular.

And then a door near them open and Robin emerged. "Cause you shine brighter than the stars*," Franky whistled as she walked up and sat beside him.

For some reason, Zoro felt the need to grin; at the couple and at his own success in asking the orange-head out. Trying to hide his smile, he left the two and walked towards the library with light steps.

***refers to Robin**

Sooooo... My first fanfic ever yayyy~! A little OOC, yeah, i know, but i couldn't help but think that I have to for once try write _something_. And since i'm a huge huge huge ZoNa and Frobin fan, this came out of nowhere bahaha. Anyway, it's super short because I didn't know what else to write, but i hope you like it! X3


End file.
